A New Island: A Mammoth Undertaking
by Bvega42
Summary: A weeks after the events of the final battle. The Riders flew further north than ever before, and came across a new land. And soon discovered a lost creature and wiped from History. But what they didn't know, is that she is among one of the last of a dying breed of a ancient species from a lost Era. (Sequel of A New Island).
1. The Woolly Mammoth

Woolly Mammoth

Scientific Name: Mammthus Primigenius

The Woolly Mammoth one of the most famous of extinct animals. And are the long lost relatives of modern day Elephants. These creatures evolved from hairless Elephants in Africa, and soon became living fortresses of the cold. In the Summer months their coat of fur is only 4 inches long, but during the winter months it grows to 3 feet. They also have a layer of fat for extra warmth, and have small ears and short tails to prevent too much heat loss. And they have 13 to 16 foot long tusks, and for useful to help uncover grass from snow.

During the Ice Age, Woolly Mammoths were everywhere from the west of Europe, to the east of North America.

They even have the same family traits of their modern relatives. Females stay in the same family herd throughout their lives, while males leave when they reach maturity. And they have strong family bonds like other Mammals.

Mammoths were very successful and adaptable to the cold. But sadly as the climate begins to warm again, their habitat disappears as well as their food supply. But they were also hunted by early Ice Age Humans. The hunters used Mammoth tusks to build huts and cover them with furs.

The last Mammoths survive up until 10,000 years ago. But some manage to hold on for a little while longer in some islands north of Russia in Siberia. And were safe until at 4,000 years ago.

And the Great Pyramids of Egypt were being built when the last surviving Mammoths were around still.

Mammoths are one of the great Ice Age Mammals, along with Megaloceros a giant deer, the Woolly Rhino, Cave Lions and Cave Bears. And other animals that once roamed Ice Age North America.

Fossils of them were found everywhere, including at the sea floor of the North Sea. And are the State Fossil of Alaska, there were even unexpected Mammoth finds like in October 2015 when a farmer in Michigan found the remains of a young male Mammoth.

In Siberia, there were even frozen Mammoth carcasses uncover in the permafrost. So well, that even stomach contains were founds and even blood.

Hopefully one day, Scientist will try to bring back a Woolly Mammoth as a clone.

But, what if...

Some Mammoths have manage to survive a while longer. Up to the Viking Era, on a remote island.

But who exactly found this last remaining number of these powerful beasts.


	2. Look in the Past: 30,000 Years Ago

For 165 million years, the Dinosaurs ruled this world.

While living in their shadows, was a group of animals, which couldn't have been more different.

These were our ancestors, small furry creatures called Mammals. Clinging to safety, wherever they could.

But the Mammal's time, would time.

65 million years ago, volcanic activity started to poison the atmosphere.

The last dinosaurs were already living on a sick plant. When their nemesis arrived...

From Space.

A meteor 6 miles wide, slammed into Earth to mark the end, of the Reign of Dinosaurs.

This story, is about what happen next.

The survivors of the extinction all had 1 thing in common.

Their size.

Nearly every animal over 20 pounds have been wipe out. Leaving the world of little creatures.

Among them...

Were the Mammals.

In our final story, it will shown the last reminder of how Mammals left behind these small beginnings.

And took over the world.

In the course of 20 million years, Mammals got more, and more successful. Until they were the biggest, fiercest, and most spectacular animals on the planet. Whatever the climate, whatever the habitat, Mammals made it their own. Their great strength was their ability to adapt.

They grew to gigantic sizes.

They evolved into powerful killers, like the famous Sabertooth Cats.

And they even laid claim, to the Oceans.

Then around 4 million years ago, came Mankind's own origins. When a type of Ape came down from the trees. And walked upright.

Our story of this epic time finishes just 30,000 years ago. With the Ice Ages.

When our planet turned cold, and our ancestors hunted, in the realm...

Of the Mammoth.

* * *

NOVEMBER

30,000 YEARS AGO

On a cold snowy day in the Ice Age, a trail of footprints were left in the snow. And ahead were a group of large creatures.

For the last 50 million years, the world has been slowly getting colder.

The herd of Mammoths marched across the landscape in their annual migration they took for countless generations.

But something else has now help tip it over the edge. A change in the Earth's orbit, is taking it further from the sun. This has brought on, an Ice Age. Conditions for all life become extremely hazardous.

Even for the mighty Mammoths.

As the herd continues their trek, one from the back suddenly falls through some snow cover ice into a pond. And she cries out in distress and is only half sticking out.

The early autumn snowfall has concealed a barely frozen pond. This young female has fallen through the ice, and is trapped.

Then the herd turns back for her.

Such are the bonds between Mammoths, that the herd do not leave their stranded sister. They stay nearby. Distress, but powerless, except to comfort her.

And the herd stayed with her the entire night.

At dawn the next day, hunters begin to gather.

Before long, the scavengers have started to gather.

It could take days for the female to die, and the herd, cannot afford to wait. So sadly, they are force to abandon her. They must keep moving, to escape, the coming, Ice Age winter.

 **A New Island: A Mammoth Undertaking**


	3. Ice World

There is something missing from our world.

The amazing animals that time, has left behind.

But what if we wrong?

What if Extinction... was first expected wrong?

 _A T. Rex roars_

In the last 2 stories, Hiccup and the Riders have discovered creatures that they didn't know they were suppose to be extinct. But find some survivors of their time.

In this final story, their next adventure is into the last reminder of the Ice Age.

Where they'll came face to face with a Woolly Rhino.

Survive a showdown with a colossal Cave Bear.

And discover, the last Mammoth on Earth.

* * *

A few weeks have pass since the Riders have returned to Berk from Skull Island. And they decided not to share it's existence, nor the creatures that live there.

And they have now recovered from their wounds they were left.

And on Bersekrer Island, Claire's leg has fully recovered form the attack of the Indodragon.

Claire and Heather have gotten close, and were almost like sisters.

And Claire has recently, met a guy named Owen. And he has recently gotten a a dragon of his own. A Razorwhip he named Slash. But Claire's and Owen's relationship... is a bit... Complex, to add it gently.

Like one time, they argue about Owen not letting Claire fly Slash for 5 minutes. And Owen said, "I'm chivalrous. What could I do?" In his defense.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, and the Riders along with Heather were out on a flight.

Hiccup just wanted to simply check on the Snow Wraith population. And then simply head back after.

And after an hour, they flew back home. But as they begin to head back, a snow storm came from nowhere. And they were flying blind for almost an hour.

But at last, it finally cleared. But then there a large island, it was a mix a dense forest to open grasslands in the distance.

"Whoa, where are we?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm not sure." Fishlegs said. "I can't find it on the map."

"I guess we should check it out then." Astrid suggested. "See what's here."

They soon flew over the forest below them. And soon were able to find a large enough clearing to land.

"Hiccup, this forest seems go for miles." Fishlegs said.

"I know, and we haven't seen any animals here." Hiccup said.

"Not even the reminds of one." Astrid added.

"Okay, we'll split up to see what we can find." Hiccup said. "We'll join back at sunset."

"Hiccup, last time we split up." Snotlout reminded. "We were thrown off a cliff by a monkey. And fell into a pit of giant bugs."

"Snotlout, we're not on that island." Hiccup said. "You'll go with Ruff and Tuff. And everyone else is with me."

Snotlout groaned. "Why me with them?"

Soon he and the twins headed out, and soon Hiccup with Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs went in in a different direction.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Okay, I admit, I know it's starting small. But I'm working on it, the next one will be better I promise.**


	4. Cave Bear Chase

Sometime later, Snotlout and the twin were exploring the forest. But it looks there's nothing but trees for miles.

But then they found of interest.

The 3 soon found a cave, and Tuffnut was the one who dared entered inside.

But then, moments later, a growl was heard. And then Tuffnut stepped nervously outside.

"What did you do?" Snotlout asked nervously.

And then, a large bear stepped outside and saw the 3. He then roars aggressively, proving that he wasn't happy.

Snotlout and the twins have chosen the wrong creature to disturb.

The 3 Riders started backing up, and the bear stands upright and tall.

Cave Bears, stand 13 feet tall. Weighing up to 3 quarters of a ton. And are more muscular than any other bear.

The 3 stumble and fell back, but quickly got up. And started running for their lives.

"I blame you for this!" Snotlout screamed.

The Cave Bear growls, and then starts chasing after them.

The 3 ran as fast as they cloud, but 4 legs beats 2 every time.

Cave Bears can charge at 30 miles an hour.

And the bear was soon able to catch up to them.

"Ah! Heel! Heel" Tuffnut yelled. "Nice big bear!"

Then the 3 quickly climbed up a tree, and got over 20 feet off the ground. And Snotlout narrowly avoided getting hit by the bear's paw.

The Cave Bear stands on his hinds looking up at them and growls.

"Hookfang, where are you?!" Snotlout screamed.

"Barf, Belch, get your tails over here!" Ruff yelled.

Then there was a gas explosion, and the bear soon leaves.

And then, Hookfang and Barf and Belch appeared.

Cave Bears may be huge, but luckily they can't climb trees.

"Crazy bear." Tuff climbing on to Belch.

"You're telling me." Ruff climbing on Barf.

"I hate this." Snotlout muttered and climbed on Hookfang.

And then they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cave Bear has returned to his cave.

Cave Bears were once a common sight on mainland North America.

But of course they're extinct now. But on this island, some have managed to survive while their mainland inhabitants died out.

But with the climate changing, and with global warming. Their habitat is disappearing on this island, as well as their food supply.

And sadly, he is the last of his kind.

It's easy to tell that the bear was hibernating in the cave. And chased the Riders because they woke him.

And his other mainland relatives, the Polar Bear, the Grizzly and Black Bear are very much adapting still. Polar Bears live on the sea ice of the Arctic hunting seals and Beluga Whales. While the Grizzly and Black are living on what they can sniff out on the mainland.

And soon, the last Cave Bear on Earth, walks back into his cave. to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Who's ready for a Mammoth?!**


	5. A Sick Mammoth

Meanwhile, unaware of the bear encounter that Snotlout and the twins had. Hiccup and his group were climbing up a ridge to scout the terrain while their dragons rest below.

And when they finally got to the top, it was a beautiful sight of forest along with the mountains a few miles away. But the disappointing thing is that there are trees are miles around. Tens of thousands if not.

"Ugh. There's gotta be something else out here." Astrid groaned.

"It's odd though, there's not a single dragon here." Said Fishlegs.

"I almost though we'd see some Snow Wraiths or something." Heather said.

The changing habitat, is not the only reason why their struggling to find something.

10 to 12,000 years ago, the climate got warmer as the ice sheets retreated higher north. Some areas like the North Sea were flooded by that. But there is another reason, for much sights of creatures.

Most have been hunted...

By Ice Age Man.

Hiccup looked from his spyglass for a moment. "Maybe we should try looking over there." Hiccup gestures to the mountains. "There's a clearing there, maybe we should look over there."

* * *

And then a clue that a creature may not be too far away.

Heather noticed something in a snowbank, and then pulls it out.

And it was some kind of flute.

"What is this?" Heather asked.

"It didn't doesn't look like it was carved some wood." Fishlegs seeing it.

The flute was actually carved from a Mammoth tusk.

And if this hasn't been here for too long, the hunters could be around in the area still. And if there around, then possibly, a Mammoth.

* * *

Later, they were moving through the forest with their dragons.

And before long, there's a sign that at last. They're getting warmer.

"Wait, what is that?" Fishlegs noticing something.

They looked, and in the snow were rounded shaped footprints.

"I think they're footprints." Hiccup said.

"A Rumblehorn maybe?" Heather said.

"No, these footprints are more circular." Fishlegs examined the track way.

"These footprints are fresh." Hiccup examining the snow. "We should be right on top of it."

"So, whatever made them. Can't be far away." Said Astrid.

Then there was a distant groaning sound.

"What was that?" Heather looking around.

"Over there, I think." Hiccup points ahead.

* * *

They walked through the forest, and soon approached a clearing.

But their in for a shock.

100 yards away, was large brown furry creature. But it was too big to be a bear or a yak.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

The large creature is revealed to be a Mammal. With 2 long tusks, and a long nose. It was actually a Woolly Mammoth, the famous long lost relative of modern day Elephants.

The Mammoth seems to be moving around and groaning in distress. And then a 2nd Mammoth was revealed on the ground, and their were sticks surrounding it. It looks a Mammoth something of some kind.

"Hiccup, the 2nd one's not moving at all." Fishlegs concernedly.

"Okay, we gotta get in closer." Hiccup said. "There's something not right."

They soon moved closer to the Mammoth, and discover something terrible.

The 2nd Mammoth turns out to be actually dead.

It appears that there was hunt, and the Mammoth was brought down. And the other one has somehow managed to fight off the hunters. And she's been with her friend's body for hours now.

"Oh, no." Astrid gasped.

They watched as the Mammoth grieves the loss of her friend. And it appears she hasn't notice them yet.

Just as they feared, this was a killing field. The hunters, they dug up here, and covered it with snow. The Mammoth's fallen in, they speared her to death. There's another one staying by her dead herd mate. This could be one of the last Mammoths remaining, on Earth.

And they couldn't helped but feel sorry.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked.

Then there was a heartrending moment as the Mammoth then made grumbling sound.

"Wh... What is she doing?" Heather touched by it.

"I think she's trying to communicate with the dead one." Fishlegs thought.

The Mammoth is making a grumbling sound, she's doing that with her stomach. She's just trying to communicate to her dead herd mate. It's a stomach rumble, which they do. Modern Elephants do it too, it's how they talk to other herd members. Elephants can even make low frequency sounds to communicate to other Elephants over long distances. These sounds are too low to be heard from Human ears, but Elephants can hear each other from miles away.

But of course, she's not gonna get a response.

Then Fishlegs noticed something. "Hiccup, I think she looks sick."

Fishlegs is right, her heard being held low. And ears closed against her head.

They slowly begin to approached her, and the Mammoth leans forward, and almost topples over. And struggles to stand right, she looks like she's about to collapse.

"You're okay, girl." Astrid said gently.

But even a sick animal of her size can be dangerous. And as she took a fighting stance, then the Mammoth's front legs gave in. And the Mammoth collapse onto her stomach.

The 4 felt sorry for her, and stepped a little closer. Both Mammoths are females due to their smaller tusks, rather than bull Mammoths with corkscrew curve at the end. And what's happen is this one has stayed behind to defend her herd mate, and has been injured herself as well.

"Hey, girl." Hiccup gently said.

Then the Mammoth suddenly jolted, making them step back a bit. She's so weak, she can hardly, lift her trunk. And then they turn over to the Mammoth body next to her. And it's likely, that the one that's been killed. Is this one's sister.

Then they approached the body, and their was spears almost covering her entire body. This is in fact, the saddest most cruelest thing they saw in their lives. It's sad to see a dead animal, but it's worst if one was killed. Mammoth populations got smaller because of climate change, but it was this that will drive them to Extinction. Over hunted by early Humans, and the most horrifying thing is that they didn't know any better. And many centuries from now, we'll be still doing this sort of thing to rare animals in the 21st century. (And, who knows if that will ever end).

And then, Hiccup noticed something in the snow. He picked it up, and it was a broken spear. And he noticed that it wasn't a Dragon Hunter spear.

The Mammoth was probably attacked herself, when defending her fallen friend. She wasn't she a wound in her shoulder and is starting to swell. Unless they do something, if could fare up into a serious infection.

"We have to do something." Said Hiccup.

"But what?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup and the Riders are faced with a dilemma. Right now, the Mammoth is too weak to walk or even stand up. But if they leave, the hunters could come back to finish her off.

Somehow, they need to get her back on her feet.

Fishlegs quickly writes a letter, and than Sharpshot flies off to find Snotlout and the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Sorry for the little delay, second day of school.**

 **And admittedly, in the prequel. I had this idea that just came, should I had a Maisie like figure in it?**


	6. Woolly Rhino Charge: Dusk

Meanwhile, Snotlout and the twins were still having no luck of finding anything other then the Cave Bear from earlier.

"Man, I'm tired of this." Snotlout complained.

Meanwhile, some distance away, was another Ice Age Mammal.

The Woolly Rhino.

Woolly Rhinos are now extinct on mainland Europe. But there are only a tiny population of 15 on this island.

The Woolly Rhino approaches a scrub of grass to feed.

They are very short sighted. And this huge male has not even noticed the 3 Riders just almost 200 feet away.

Not too far away, Snotlout and the twins were unknowingly nearing the Rhino.

For a while, the 3 doesn't noticed the Rhino either.

And as they entered the clearing, the Rhino lets out a snorting sound. And the froze and turned to him.

Woolly Rhinos are easily startled, but will charged at anything that surprises them.

Even at this distance, he won't see the 3. But his sense of smell is better than his sight.

Then the Rhino lifts his head up and sniffs the air, realizing he's not alone.

The Rhino... has picked up the scent.

The moment the Rhino has sense them, he immediately charges taking them as a threat. And the 3 Riders started running.

But the rhino can charge at almost 30 MPH, and quickly catching up. Ruff and Tuff quickly moved to the side, but Snotlout was then thrown into the air by the Rhino.

And soon, the male Rhino begins to leaves.

Ruff and Tuff went up to Snotlout still on the ground.

"You think he's dead?" Ruffnut asked.

"If he is, I want Hookfang." Said Tuffnut.

Snotlout groans and wheezed from the hit.

"Nevermind." Tuffnut complained.

"What happened?" Snotlout wheezed.

"You got hit by a hairy Rhino." Ruffnut said.

Just then, Sharpshot appeared with Hiccup's letter.

Ruffnut looks at it.

"What is it?" Snotlout painfully getting up.

"Something about a sick animal." Ruffnut.

"Well, might just go see it them." Snotlout climbing on Hookfang.

Soon, they took off into the air.

* * *

It's not long before they found Hiccup and the others.

And the Mammoth is still on her knees.

Luckily, Heather was getting some medicine ready that she burrowed from Claire.

It's the only way to fight the infection, that is rapidly taking over the Mammoth's body.

It's a really desperate situation, they're gonna lose her if they don't do anything. 1 in 4 Elephants, once they go down, they never get up again. They're just gonna hope, that she's back on her feet in the morning. And try to get her back to the Edge, and be treated properly.

And before long, the medicine was ready. And Heather gave it to her, and now they can only wait.

And Toothless approaches the Mammoth to comfort her.

* * *

Hours later, it was dusk.

The Riders were setting up tents, and getting camp ready for the night.

And then, Astrid came back from a scouting trip.

"Hiccup!" She approached him.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Movement in the woods." Astrid pointed to the treeline ahead of them.

In the forest, there was movement.

It's evening, and the hunters are back, to claim their prize.

Seeing this, Heather went up to the Mammoth to comfort her.

Everyone's a little bit nervous, thinking that the hunters will come in closer. They're gonna take in shifts to watch the Mammoth through, but Heather seems the most concern. She was so sick, she can just feels that she needs some companionship.

And Heather lightly touches the Mammoth's trunk.

As big and powerful as Mammoths are, even they are like humans in a way. Like Elephants, Mammoths are highly emotional creatures as with higher Mammals.


	7. Night Watch

A few hours later, it was night and it was a full moon.

And as night falls, the prospect of easy meat attracts some more unwanted visitors.

At the moment, it was Heather's shift as she was keeping watch. At the moment, there were only Ice Age Hyenas in the distance one of the last survivors. But there's Wolves further away, and Wolf howls have been heard since nightfall. And if they come any closer, their eyes will shine green. But of course, the worst predator of all the human hunters and they know that the kill's there.

And Humans have no shine at all. And so they're the hardest to spot.

It's going to be a long night.

As Heather continued watching out the distant forest. There was suddenly a bark, and 3 pairs of green glowing eyes appeared.

Heather quickly knew what they were, and got up. And then a trio of Wolves rushes from the darkness and towards the Mammoth. Back in Ice Age times, Wolves wouldn't dare attack an adult Mammoth. But they can take on a Mammoth calf, and like all predators, the young, weak, injured and old are easy targets.

"Windshear!" Heather called to her dragon.

The Wolves approach the Mammoth, and she was too weak to fight.

After firing a few tail spines, and a fire blast. Windshear's attack frighten the Wolves and they started retreating into the forest.

Soon the other Riders came out of their tents.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"There were some Wolves." Heather said.

They checked on the Mammoth, and luckily she's okay.

Heather has managed to ward of the Wolves. But she knows this job is far from done. The Mammoth is only safe, if they can keep the rest of the predators at bay.

Minutes later, they've set up lit torches around the Mammoths. Hoping it would keep other predators from coming too close.

Several minutes later, Heather saw movement near the edge of the forest. It was the hunters, coming back for their kill. She quickly grabbed and unfolded her ax, but then strangely, the hunters back away and left.

Perhaps it's just the sight of Heather, but fortunately they don't come any closer.

Thinking that the hunters are not coming closer, Heather went up to the Mammoth to comfort her.

"You're alright." Heather said and gently stroke the Mammoth's trunk.

Mammoths, like Elephants have complex brains and are intelligent animals. They can even show emotion, and they can even get scared too sometimes and need help. And it's highly likely that even the Mammoth knows what's going on.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I do apologize for the wait, where I live I was in the range of Hurricane Florence.**

 **And I didn't want to take a chance in case the power went out while in the middle of typing a chapter.**

 **Oh, and on Monday I saw Alpha and it was great.**

 **And last thing, who is familiar of the event in October 1988 when 3 Gray Whales got trapped in 6 inch sea ice at Barrow, Alaska?**

 **I'm planning a Wild Kratts version of Big Miracle in October for the 30th Anniversary event.**


	8. New Problem

Hours pass, and it was finally morning. And everyone was able to get some sleep.

And the Mammoth is still alive. But will she be strong enough to get back on her feet.

The Riders hoped that the Mammoth is now strong footed enough to stand. They all waited a few moments, and then the Mammoth begins to climb onto her knees. They back away and even though she's woozy she can still charge.

A happy moment it was.

And surprising, she showed no sign of aggression at all towards them. And she went back to her dead sister.

The Mammoth rejoins the body's side. And then flicks a spear off with her trunk.

It was exciting that she's up, but they got to get her away so they can bring her to Dragon's Edge to recover. And that's going to be difficult.

The big question is...

Will the Mammoth leave her last reminder of her Ice Age world? And follow the Rider back to the Edge.

Soon a cage was being attached to Hookfang.

There's only 1 way to find out.

A few moments later, the Mammoth turns to them as they begin to lead her into the cage. And the Mammoth begins to follow them.

"Okay, just a little further." Hiccup said.

And soon, they managed to get her safely into the cage.

And they begin to airlift her to Dragon's Edge.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally arrived to Dragon's Edge.

But the Mammoth is in urgent need of help.

And shortly after the arrival, they begin to search what might be the cause of the Mammoth's injury.

Soon, Heather noticed something sticking in the Mammoth's right shoulder and begins to pull it out.

An important difference between Mammoths and Elephants, is a layer of fat beneath the skin. In Mammoths, it's an incredible 3 to 4 inches.

The layer of fat, for an Ice Age Mammal is to help keep insulation as well with their thick coat of woolly fur which she's most famous for. But because of it's thickness, it was a bit of a challenge for Heather to pull it out. But she manages to pull it out, and reveals the object is a spearhead.

As soon as the spearhead was removed, the wound was being treated.

And a few moments later, with the spearhead removed. And the Mammoth back on her feet, it looks like she's on the road to recovery.

* * *

2 days later, they were still at the Edge making sure that the Mammoth is healing well.

But there's a big problem.

She hasn't eaten anything since she got here.

The Riders are getting concern for her.

Most parts of the day, the Mammoth stand in one spot barely moving at well.

They weren't sure what the problem is, they brought her up here to the snowy region of the island. To make her more comfortable. But doesn't very happy at all here. And if she doesn't start eating soon she won't be okay.

The Mammoth needs to eat well to regain her strength. If she doesn't, the infection might take hold again. And that could kill her.

* * *

As sunset approaches, they were still unsure of why the Mammoth wasn't eating.

And she's getting weaker. And something has to be done.

* * *

 **Author's Special Announcement**

Young Hiccup looks upon Berk as Stoick held him.

"This is Berk, son." Stoick said. "As my job as Chief to protect us. And one day, when you're all grown up. That job, will be pass down to you." He points out the sunset. "And out there, beyond the sunset."

* * *

A large circular waterfall pours down water in the middle of the ocean.

 _"Lies the home, of the dragon."_

In a large underground cavern, a large number of dragons flew.

Hiccup and Astrid were on Stormfly, joined with Twilight, Rainbow and Spike flew pass a clutch of black dragon eggs. And shortly after they flew pass them, they glowed a orange transparent look and revealed the dragon embryos that look a lot like Night Furies.

 _"And I believe, that it's your destiny to one day, find this hidden world."_

Dozens upon dozens of dragons flew around a large section of the cavern.

"So that people and dragons..."

* * *

Hiccup looks upon Berk with the new dragon stables. At the same spot where his dad spoke to him.

 _"Will fight no more."_

Then Toothless appeared and nudged him

SEE THE NEW STORY TRAILER

 **OCTOBER 25**

IN BOOK OF ADVENTURES

CHAPTER 18

WE'RE BACK!

A DINOSAUR'S STORY


	9. Mammoth Herd: Elasmotherium

The next day, Astrid and Heather headed back to the island to try and find out what kind plant material the Mammoth eats. While Hiccup and the others stayed to watch her.

And when they got there, the weather has changed as well as the temperature has gotten colder. And 150,000 years ago, the world was at the full grip of the Ice Age. And Woolly Mammoths were everywhere, from the west of Europe, to the east of Asia. At that time, it was still another 50,000 years before they will crossed the Bering land bridge to North America.

Before long, the 2 Riders have reached the island and landed at an open grassland plain.

And below them, on the plain was a herd of Mammoths 20 of them, in fact this was the last remaining herd on Earth.

But luckily, the herd are still flourishing as best they can.

Like all Mammoth herds, they were made up of females and their calves. Astrid and Heather watched and noticed they seemed to be following one member of the herd in the front. The leading Mammoth is the matriarch, and she can be 50 or 60 years old. And the herd relies on her experience, they stop when she stops, they sleep when she sleeps, and they feed and drink when she does.

"Hey, maybe we should try somewhere down there." Astrid points to a distance.

Heather looks through her spyglass, and sees a patch of grass.

"Let's go." Heather said.

The 2 climbed onto their dragons, and flew off towards it.

Sometime later, they landed about 70 feet from the herd. And they watched as the herd walks by them.

And it was a beautiful sight indeed.

And then there was a commotion in the herd, as the matriarch starts leading them away. They looked around but there was no sign of a predator.

"Wait, what's that?" Heather noticing something.

Astrid brought out her spyglass, and looks through and saw a bull Mammoth nearby. And he's in musth, which means he's ready to mate. And when their in this state, they got 4 times the amount of testosterone than they normally have. His looking foe a female to mate with, and he can be very aggressive. And the male Mammoth is driving the herd away with loud trumpets. And he's investigating all the females, seeing if there's one that's ready to mate.

Sometime later, after losing sight of the bull Mammoth. Astrid and Heather arrived at the patch of grass, and the Mammoth herd is nearby. They saw them, and such an enchanting sight, it's like an extended family. There's mothers and calves, there's aunts, there's sisters.

And they all seemed to be thriving on their grassland diet.

Astrid and Heather begin to pick bits of grass, Mammoths can eat 400 pounds of food a day.

They may have come here to find out about their food. But they're learning a more besides. Just like Elephants, Mammoths seem to have a strong bond between members of the herd.

As they continued to gather some grass. They then noticed by the herd that a calf was struggling to climb out of a small pond. And before long, the matriarch noticed him, and starts approaching him. And soon, the matriarch was standing close to the edge. And soon, 2 other Mammoths noticed and started to come over.

Astrid and Heather were just about to get to their dragons. But then something amazing happened, the matriarch lowers down and wraps her truck around the calf and with her right tusk under as well. And then she pulls out and away from the pond.

The 2 Riders were amazed by this. And that's what the matriarch does, whenever there's trouble with the herd. She goes in to help.

And they watched as the matriarch and 2 other Mammoths checked on the calf.

And then they got back to gathering some grass. But they're about to find out, that Mammoths aren't the only creatures tucking to the rich grassland.

Then suddenly they heard a grunt behind them as they turned. And saw a large relative of the Woolly Rhino that Snotlout and the twins met. He is an Elasmotherium, twice as big as modern Rhinos and weighing 5 tons.

Astrid and Heather realized they are now trapped between the Elasmotherium and the Mammoth herd. And Stormfly and Windshear are at a distance that if they called them over they are likely to put the Rhino on high alert.

This Elasmotherium is only 1 of 3 surviving members of his species. His kind have been dying out as the climate got warmer, and his habitat disappearing.

Heather and Astrid remained as quiet as they can, luckily they were downwind of him so he won't smell them. And like all Rhinos, he has poor eyesight, he's got to get very close to see them.

He if he does, he could charge.

And he has a single horn that is formidable, it's as long as they are tall. Nearly 6 feet, and he would have no hesitation of charging and padding them with that. And that would really spoil their weekend.

And then, the Rhino looked as if he noticed them.

But then you wouldn't want to be trampled on by an angry bull Mammoth either.

As they slowly backed away, suddenly behind them the bull Mammoth from earlier appeared.

And soon they turned and saw the Mammoth approaching them.

They turned back and saw the Elasmotherium turning away and leaving. And then turned back to the bull Mammoth as he was now getting too close for comfort. And then without a second thought, the 2 girls quickly starting running, as the Mammoth charges after them and Astrid accidentally dropped her ax. And they managed to get onto their dragons, and took off at the last second as Windshear narrowly avoided getting hit by the Mammoth's tusks and the bull roars angrily.

* * *

Half an hour later, all though safe from the wrath of the bull Mammoth.

Astrid still needs to retrieve her ax.

They were on a hill, and they watched as the Elasmotherium approaches her ax and curiously looks at it.

Before long, a plan was made out of how to get it back.

But if means taking a huge risk, and using herself as bait.

The Elasmotherium turns and walks away from the ax.

And Astrid begins to approach her ax, and then the Rhino turns around as Astrid then quickly grabs her ax back. And then, the 2 were at a stare off and then before long the Elasmotherium charges and Astrid quickly started running.

But Astrid slightly underestimated him and was faster than she thought.

"Now!" Astrid yelled.

And then, from nowhere Heather and Windshear flew down and Windshear quickly caught Astrid and lifts up into the air just before the Rhino could hit her. The large male Elasmotherium came to a stop as Astrid jumps onto Stormfly's back and the Rhino looks up at them.

"That was close." Astrid said.

"Tell me about it." Heather said.

* * *

An hour later, they returned to the Edge and hoping they'll be able to get the Mammoth fed with the grass they gathered.

"Come on, girl." Heather holding some grass. "Come on."

The Mammoth turns to her, but is still not interested in eating.

Astrid sighed. "She just won't eat all way."

"There has to be something we can try." Hiccup said.

"It's sad to say this but, she looks lonely." Heather said.

The Mammoth was hanging her head downwards, almost looking sad. And the Mammoths that she saw, they were always in big groups. There was aunts, grandmas, moms, calves, and sisters. But her sister was killed by the hunters. And with Elephants, only the bulls live alone. The cows are always with other Elephants. So many she just needs some companionship.

Could that be the answer?

The reason that the Mammoth's not eating, is the fact that she's all alone.

And soon the Mammoth turns and walks away sadly.

And they watched as she did, and Heather can almost understand of what she's going through after losing her foster family.

Lots of creatures are used of living on their own, like some of the dragons and dinosaurs on the island.

But thousands of miles away on Africa and Asia, just as Elephants need to be close to their family. So do Mammoths.

And now, barely able to stand up. The Mammoth, is dying, of loneliness.


	10. Reunion Ending

It's an important day for the Riders.

Hiccup and the Riders are about to reunite an Ice Age Mammoth, to another herd.

Last night, they came up with a idea to try and bring the Mammoth to a herd. And they know the risk of what might happen.

They can hope that they're doing the right thing.

The plan is to first introduce her to the head of the Mammoth herd, the matriarch. If she's accepted by her, then she'll be accepted by the rest of the herd.

While it has it's risks, it could save her life.

But Elephants can be very unpredictable, especially when faced with the unfamiliar.

The Riders brought the Mammoth back to the island, and before long they've managed to find the Mammoth herd.

They soon let the Mammoth out of the cage, and as soon she was out. She soon the herd, and calls out to them. The Mammoth herd turns to her, and the matriarch is the first to approach her. For the Riders, it was the moment of truth.

The matriarch was unsure of to make out of the newcomer, but the Mammoth cautious approaches the elderly female. They even stomach rumbled to each other, and then the 2 Mammoths started touching each others trunks. As it turns out, the Mammoth was a member of the matriarch's herd.

It was working better than the Riders thought.

All the signs are good.

And then, the Mammoth begins to follow the matriarch to the herd.

The Mammoth then stops and looks back to the Riders, and lets out a trumpet as if she was saying thank you for saving her. And then turns to rejoin the herd.

And soon after that, the Riders began to head back home.

But even though the Riders were able to save her, it sadly wasn't enough to save the species.

For a species to survive, they need a large healthy population and offspring to continue the survival of the species. And within a generation or 2, all the surviving species from the last Ice Age will soon be gone. Along, with the Mammoths.

But for now, the Mammoths are busy, enjoying their dinner.

And the Mammoth peacefully grazes on the grass with her family herd.

But they won't be forgotten.

Many centuries from now, new exploration will discover them as bones.

Scientist and adventures will mine the edge of the Arctic for it's treasures for as long as it takes to solve the mystery of their disappearance. At the edge of the Arctic, they'll continue to ask why. Knowing the answers are out there...

Somewhere...

In the Land... of the Mammoth.

The Mammoth turns and lets out a trumpet.

Meanwhile, on the Edge in a hidden cave in the snow region. The family of 3 Night Furies emerged from their hiding place after knowing the presents of the Riders are gone. It's unclear, but they possibly have a history with humans. And the father Night Fury has the scars to prove it. An old slash scar goes across his neck from a narrow escape, and is missing a piece on his right ear flap. There's also a scar across his left eye.

And then the father Night Fury lets out a bellow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's the end of the New Island trilogy.**

 **And yesterday, I saw the new trailer of HTTYD: The Hidden World, and was so cool. I can't wait to see it.**

 **I was also surprise to see Drago's Bewilderbeast. He must've abandon Dragon somehow after the 2nd film.**

 **I also notice 2 other Light Furies, an adult and youngster, half grown possibly.**

 **But one question remains.**

 **Will HTTYD: The Hidden World show another Night Fury?**

 **Oh, the story trailer of the Hidden World in Book of Adventures is for a crossover of Little Pony and HTTYD.**


End file.
